TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a process for the production of acrylic acid by vapor phase catalytic oxidation of acrolein.
More specifically, the present invention is concerned with a process for the production of acrylic acid by vapor phase oxidation of acrolein in the presence of a catalyst primarily composed of oxides of (1) molybdenum, (2) copper, zinc, titanium, manganese, tungsten, iron, cobalt, nickel, cadmium, gallium, mercury, thorium or boron, (3) niobium and (4) silicon.